The Gunman
by KoffeeKat
Summary: Jon and Ponch come across a gunman at Jon's wife's workplace.
1. Chapter 1

T _his is my first ever story submission. Please be gentle with your reviews._

Jon and Ponch were stopped at a red light when the call came in. Man with a gun holding office staff hostage. When Ponch heard the address he looked at Jon

"Say isn't that?"

"Cassie's office" Jon finished for Ponch

With sirens blaring and lights flashing they quickly drove through the intersection and started gunning it for the office.

Jon called in on the radio their intention, he knew it wasn't their jurisdiction so he added the fact that it was where Cassie worked in hopes Sargent Getraer was listening

He was, as the next thing they heard was their boss ordering their 3 best officers to assist.

Jon was proud to work with such a family oriented workplace.

It didn't take long for Jon and his partner to cut through traffic to get to the center of town where the office was. There was only 1 police cruiser on scene so far and he was busy trying to keep pedestrians back. Every once in awhile Jon would see one more person come out of the building. Jon was scanning the group looking for Cassie. He asked his partner "do you see her?"

Ponch was standing on tippy toe "no Jon I don't, say isn't that her co-worker?" Ponch was pointing just to the right of the crowd. Jon saw her and they both quickly walked over to Jessica

"Jess, where is Cassie? Has she come out?"

Jessica looked over at Jon whilst biting her lower lip "Jon I haven't seen her, I'm not even sure if she was in the office when it started"

"Tell me everything you know Jessica " Jon was a little anxious

It's George, a co-worker that was fired last week. He has our boss at gunpoint. I don't know anything else.

Jon started for the front door of the building when Ponch grabbed his arm. "Jon we don't know if it's safe to go in there, let swat handle this, they're trained for this"

"Ponch my wife might be in there, you know I can't just wait out here. Either you back me up or you get out of my way"

Ponch knew Jon was right so he walked with Jon cautiously to the front door. The lobby looked empty so they headed for the stairwell. When they opened the door a lady came flying out at them sobbing. Ponch barely caught her in time before she stumbled to the floor. He quickly walked her to the door and passed her off to the officer outside. Jon whispered to his partner let's get up there before the Sarge gets wind of what we're doing and stopped us. They made their way up to the 2nd floor then quietly to the 3rd floor. Jon opened the door and peeked into the hallway. He didn't see any movement then noticed someone lying on the floor in the hallway. They crouched down and crept to the body. Ponch felt for a pulse then shook his head no, to his partner.

They both crept towards the door that lead to the main office and all the cubicles one of which belonged to Cassie. Jon suddenly saw movement to the left corner of the office. He saw a man with a shotgun pacing back and forth. Ponch pointed behind the man and Jon noticed what he was pointing at. It was Cassie's boss sitting in a chair. Jon pointed to Ponch then pointed left, then pointed to himself and pointed straight. They both moved slowly and quietly. Jon knew he'd be seen but was hoping he'd be enough of a distraction for Ponch to surprise him. It felt like it took forever to reach their destination , finally the gunman "George" stopped pacing and held the shotgun directly at Jon. Jon stopped moving and stood up, this was it he was thinking

"Don't you dare move a muscle" George said to Jon

Jon slowly raised his hands in surrender, "George, give me the gun, you don't want to hurt anyone"

Ponch was about to make his move when George suddenly swung his gun to his old boss "Are you kidding me? This guy ruined my life!" Luckily Ponch was able to stay hidden. Jon had to think fast to get George's eyes back in his direction. Jon took a step forward which made George swing the gun back in his direction, Jon quickly raised his hands again and Ponch used this opportunity to lunge at George which made him drop the shotgun and Ponch quickly had his hands behind his back and was cuffing him before George knew what was happening.

As soon as Jon was sure that his partner had George secure and was escorting George as well as Cassie's boss downstairs Jon took off for Cassie's cubicle shouting her name. Jon was taking off his helmet (he didn't realize it was even still on) and put it on Cassie's desk. She wasn't here, Jon started wandering from office to boardroom to copy room calling for his wife. That was when Bonnie, co-worker to Jon and cousin to Cassie came into the office "You haven't found her yet?"

"NO, she wasn't outside?"

"No, are you sure she's not in her cubicle?"

"I was just there" Jon rushed back thinking he missed something. Jon stood in the middle of Cassie's cubicle hands on his waist. He saw stacks of paper on the desk, an accordion file even a picture of the 2 of them next to her monitor then out of the corner of his eye he saw movement under her desk. Jon pulled away her chair and there she was, huddled in a tight ball her knees up to her chest and her head hiding in her knees. Jon crouched down and touched Cassie while saying her name.

Cassie freaked, screaming not to touch her and was hitting Jon's hand away. This startled Jon for a moment before he came to his senses and he grabbed her arm, not pulling, just making contact. "Cassie! Cassie it's me Jon"

Cassie wouldn't look at Jon, she just kept her head down and was sobbing uncontrollably.

Jon tried another tactic. He started to stroke her arm and spoke in a softer tone "Cassie, look at me. Cassie it's me Jon, look at me." Cassie looked up and it took a moment but as soon as she recognized her husband she was out from under the desk and clinging to Jon for dear life.

Bonnie reached the cubicle at that time "Is she hurt?"

Jon tried to pry Cassie from him so he could check her over but Cassie wouldn't have any of that. Her grip tightened around Jon's neck tighter

"I can't look Bonnie, can you see anything?"

Bonnie looked around Cassie and under the desk "I don't see anything Jon, she might just be shaken"

"That's an understatement" Jon whispered under his breath

Bonnie went on to look after the coroner that had just arrived and Jon stayed on the floor with Cassie trying to reassure her that everything was ok now. Cassie didn't loosen her grip and kept on sobbing. Bonnie approached with 2 paramedics and a gurney. Jon again tried to pry Cassie from his body and Cassie hugged herself tighter to Jon sobbing not to let go of her. "Cassie honey, the paramedics are here, they need to look at you."

It took Jon and both paramedics' full strength to get her off of Jon and onto the gurney. The paramedics strapped Cassie in while Jon held Cassie's hand trying to calm her reassuring her he wasn't going anywhere,.

They all walked like that to the elevator and down out of the building. Jon saw Ponch, Grossie and Bear by Bears squad car where they held George. That was when George saw Cassie and started shouting her name and apologizing for scaring her. Cassie started to hyperventilate so the paramedics quickly put her in the ambulance and attached an oxygen mask to her. Jon was right next to her holding her hand. They were rushed to the hospital. Cassie was almost breathing normal when they reached Bayside General. It was awkward trying to get out of the ambulance with the vice grip she had on Jon's hand. When they entered trauma room 1 the ER doctor tried to hold Jon back but he insisted he had to stay and Cassie was starting to get agitated again.

Jon was shocked when the doctor wrenched his hand free from hers and pushed him away. He stumbled and landed against the wall with an oomph. This really upset Cassie and she started to go into convulsions. He stood stunned for a moment then shook his head and dove into the crowd of medical personnel that were surrounding her.

He put his hands on either side of Cassie's face and spoke loudly to her "Cassie, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. " her eyes had rolled to the back of her head "Cassie it's me Jon, I'm right here" still no change.

The doctor started to move forward but Jon held up a finger asking for one more chance. Jon was really scared, he needed to get her to calm down. What was he going to do?

The only thing he could think of was how she reacted when he was angry. He knew how much Cassie hated his angry voice. He held on tight and yelled at her "GODDAMMIT CASSIE, LOOK AT ME!"

It took a moment before she stopped convulsing . Her eyes started to focus then she was looking into Jon's eyes. "There's my girl." Jon said softly. Cassie put her hand on Jon's cheek, he put his over hers "Stay with me ok?" she just looked into his eyes.

Jon looked up at the doctor and in almost a growl said "Don't you dare try that again" Jon was not a force to be reckoned with.

The doctor gulped and nodded. "We need to start an IV.

Jon nodded then spoke "Cassie, the doctor is going to look at your arm don't move ok?" Cassie nodded.

Jon was on Cassie's left side so they went after her right arm, prepping her, Jon heard the nurse say Cassie had good veins.

Jon was trying to distract her so he used that information "Did you hear that Cassie? You have good veins" he could see a faint smile behind the oxygen mask. They both donated blood as often as they could.

Cassie suddenly flinched, Jon looked over and saw they had just inserted the needle, the least they could have done is warn them. Jon held her face with his hand. "It's ok Cassie they're almost done, the worst is over" Cassie let a tear escape, this tugged on Jon's heart strings.

"Officer Baker we need to give her a sedative if we want to proceed" he spoke quietly

Jon nodded his head without looking up from her eyes "Do it." He held Cassie's hand to his cheek and watched her eyes get heavy and slowly drift off to sleep. Jon waited a moment to make sure she was out, then let out a sigh as he put her hand down and backed away from the bed.

The doctors and nurses sprang into action. Jon leaned against the wall and watched for a few minutes. Once he was sure she wouldn't wake up, he quietly slipped out of the room. What the hell just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

What the hell just happened?

This is where Ponch found his partner some time later. Jon quickly looked away and wiped at his eyes. He pretended not to notice.

"How is she?" Ponch asked carefully

"They're running tests right now, they had to sedate her"

"Do we know what happened to her?" Ponch asked

"No idea, did you talk to Bonnie?"

"Yeah she told me how you found her and how she was freaking out"

Jon ran his hands through his hair in frustration "That's what I don't get. She's usually more calm in these situations "

The doctor came out to give Jon an update " Physically she seems fine, we can't find anything wrong. We're going to do a cat scan to see if there's any head trauma, she has a room waiting for her on the 3rd floor why don't you go up there and wait, it won't be long."

Jon thanked the doctor and watched him walk away then watched an orderly take Cassie down the hallway, to Jon's relief she seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

As Jon and Ponch walked down the hallway towards the elevator Ponch tried to cheer his partner up. "See Jon it might be head trauma, that's why she was acting so weird"

Jon shook his head, it's just like Ponch to stick his foot in his mouth "Ponch, head trauma would be much worse"

"Oh" Ponch decided to keep his mouth shut

The next hour or so kept Jon distracted as people kept dropping by. First the Sarge wanted a status update then Bonnie, she was very concerned and agreed with Jon that this behavior is very unlike Cassie. Before Bonnie left she promised to do some research on their family history.

Jon kept pacing the room and peeking out the door waiting for Cassie. Finally he saw the orderly wheeling Cassie down the hallway. He held the door open for them and saw Cassie appeared to still be sleeping peacefully. After Cassie was settled in and the orderly left Jon sat on the edge of the bed and held Cassie's hand. Ponch continued talking until he realized that his partner wasn't listening. He said goodbye and left the two alone together.

Jon stayed by her side holding and caressing Cassie's hand. A few hours in Cassie started to stir but not just stir, her head kept turning back and forth and she was mumbling something. Cassie was having a nightmare.

"Cassie, wake up, it's just a dream" Jon started to stroke Cassie's cheek but her head kept tossing left to right. Jon wasn't sure if he should wake her or should he let her ride it out. He watched her for a few moments then decided he couldn't take just sitting watching her suffer. He took Cassie's face between his hands and held it firm. He started speaking to her in a louder voice.

Cassie wake-up you're having a nightmare.

It took a few more tries but finally she opened her eyes. He could see the fear in her eyes and again his heart tightened for her.

It took a moment for Cassie to recognize Jon, when she did, she immediately held out her arms for a hug, Jon had to stop her arms from going too far for fear of ripping out the IV. Cassie looked confused for a moment. She looked at her hand with the iv as if there were a foreign substance coming out. Cassie seemed slow to register anything, he figured it must be the sedative they gave her earlier.

Cassie honey? It's me Jon, Cassie looked at Jon and just stared for a moment.

"Jon? What's happening?" Cassie started looking around the room. "I'm in a hospital? What happened?"

If Cassie wasn't remembering the days events he didn't want to remind her right now. They can deal with that later.

"That's not important right now dear, how are you feeling?"

Cassie laid her head back down suddenly realizing how tired she was.

"It's ok honey you get some rest." Cassie closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep.

Jon wasn't happy with these results. Something was terribly wrong and he had no idea where to start looking for answers.

Jon remembered the first time he heard Cassie use the term "angry voice"

They were arguing, he doesn't even remember what about but that didn't stop him from getting angry and raising his voice. As soon as he saw the look on her face he knew he screwed up, she didn't say a word, just grabbed her purse and walked out the door. Should he go after her? No, he's not wrong here. He was being stubborn he knew it but he couldn't stop himself.

She was fuming, she knew it was a stupid argument but still she would not tolerate anyone getting angry and yelling at her like that. She hopped in her car and drove around for about half an hour, she wasn't calming down and being on the road right now was too dangerous. She needed to vent and she knew the best person to vent to.

Bonnie opened her door and knew right away something was wrong "Are you busy?" Cassie asked

"No of course not, come in what's wrong?"

Cassie walked in and straight to the living room then began pacing "Jon and I just had our first fight."

They had been dating awhile, these things happen. Bonnie got Cassie to sit down "Tell me what happened."

Cassie was visibly shaking she was so upset, Bonnie sat next to her, held her hands and got her to take a few deep breaths. Cassie started to calm down then told the entire story and how it had ended with her storming off.

"Oh wow." Was all Bonnie could come up with. She could see the ridiculousness of the argument but knew now was not the time to bring that to Cassie's attention. Instead she grabbed a bottle of wine and 2 glasses and they spent the evening drinking and male bashing. It never took much to get Cassie tipsy she didn't drink often. By half way through the bottle Cassie was rolling on the floor laughing. "I guess you're spending the night."

"Oh Bonnie, I'm so sorry, I know this isn't what you had planned for the evening."

"Nonsense, this was a lot more entertaining than what I was going to do." Bonnie was smiling, she was feeling the wine too.

"You know what Bonnie? I think I love him. Darn it I think I fell in love with him." Cassie had this dazed looked on her face.

"Well I'll be. That's great news Cassie" Bonnie didn't think it could happen to a better couple. She was sure Jon was feeling the same way based on his mood the last 2 months.

It was well after midnight when they finally went to bed, Bonnie was hoping Cassie could see the argument with a fresh mind in the morning.

Cassie came stumbling into the kitchen holding her head in her hand "How many bottles of wine did we drink?"

Bonnie laughed "Only one dear cousin."

"Oh God, that's embarrassing. How can I get hung over on half a bottle of wine?"

"Well more like ¾ as I kept refilling yours while I nursed mine." Bonnie couldn't hide her grin

Cassie walked over to the coffee pot "I hope you made this extra strong."

They were sitting at the kitchen table rehashing the whole argument thing when Cassie laughed "Oh my God that was a really dumb thing to argue about."

Bonnie was glad to see her cousin come through "So are you going to call Jon?"

"Absolutely not! No matter how ridiculous the argument was, he had no right to use his "angry voice" on me."

"Angry voice huh?" Bonnie was amused

"Don't smirk at me, you didn't hear it." Cassie was trying to hide her smile, seeing the amusement in it.

Cassie left shortly after and prayed she'd make it home before running into Jon, she knew he'd be looking for her today.

Jon was driving up to Cassie's apartment complex and just out of the corner of his eye he saw her walk into her building. Was she wearing the same clothes? She made it into her apartment long before Jon could reach her so he buzzed her suite. What he didn't know is that Cassie headed straight for the shower and never heard him buzzing her.

Jon figured she was still angry with him. His next stop was her cousin Bonnie, maybe she knows something about this. Bonnie wasn't the least surprised to see Jon at her doorstep "Come in Jon, would you like a coffee?"

He didn't sleep well last night so was grateful for the caffeine. He got straight to the point "Have you seen Cassie lately?"

"Yes." Bonnie was hesitant as she and Cassie didn't discuss what Bonnie could reveal to Jon. "Actually she stayed the night here last night." Bonnie really wanted their relationship to work and especially didn't want this argument to be the cause of their breakup.

Jon combed his hand through his hair "So you know we had an argument yesterday." Bonnie just nodded her head.

"I went to see Cassie just now but she's not answering my call, I know she's home I saw her walk into the building." Jon ran his hand through his hair again, "Look I realized at 3 this morning how ridiculous this whole argument was and I want to apologize to her but how can I if I can't get her attention."

Bonnie nodded "We came to the same realization as well, Jon sweetheart, this isn't about the argument anymore."

"What!" Jon exclaimed, shocked "Then why won't she talk to me?"

Bonnie didn't know what to say. "That's something you'll have to ask Cassie."

"Bonnie, I need your help. I was sick to my stomach last night worried I might lose her. Please can you help?"

She was more than happy to help. "Listen we're going to the beach later this afternoon, why don't you drop by and look for us near Pier 5 say around 3pm

Bonnie and Cassie were laying on the beach soaking up some rays, Cassie couldn't decide if she was in a solemn mood or happy. Her emotions kept jumping back and forth. She was giggling at something Bonnie had said when she noticed in the distance a familiar figure walking towards them. "Bonnie No! Don't tell me you did this."

Bonnie looked over and saw Jon approaching "Um yeah, sorry I did." She touched Cassie's shoulder "You need to talk this out."

Cassie looked at her cousin with a grim look then looked at Jon as he approached. He crouched down looking directly at Cassie "Can we talk?"

Bonnie got up, "I need a dip in the water." And sauntered off

Cassie crossed her arms in a defensive pose. "May I have a seat?" Jon didn't wait for a response, he sat next to Cassie facing her with his back to the ocean. He perched his arms on his bent knees being sure not to touch her even though all he wanted was to desperately hold her and kiss her and pretend yesterday never happened. If he played this right he could get it back. "I'm Sorry." Jon really didn't know what to say "If you really don't want to make that appointment then I'll stand by your decision."

Cassie looked at him surprised "Oh no, you were completely right about that, I shouldn't be putting it off and first thing Monday I'll book the mammogram."

Bonnie had told him it had nothing to do with the argument yet Jon was still surprised to hear this, "But you're still mad at me?"

Cassie could see he was confused, she needed him to understand what she felt when he yelled at her. She started fidgeting with her hands while she tried to come up with the right words.

"You know I was raised by two very loving parents."

"Yes of course." Jon was even more confused

"I had a very close friend that didn't have that and there were a few times when I was playing with her at her place when her dad would get very angry and yell at her and one time he even hit her right in front of me."

Jon got very rigid as this was a sore spot for him, he hated to see anyone be abused in any way but he kept quiet waiting for Cassie to continue

She looked Jon in the eyes "When you yelled at me, that's what I saw, and even though I know you would never hurt me or anyone else I couldn't help but be very afraid of you."

Jon's heart sank, he put his hand on Cassie's cheek "I'm so sorry Cassie, I had no idea."

Cassie put her hand on his enjoying the caress. "I know, how would you know if I never told you?"

He used both hands to turn her head to face him "Can you please forgive me?"

Cassie smiled "Of course but you'll have to seal it with a kiss." She gave him her mischievous grin.

Jon's insides did a summersault as he leaned in for a kiss, it was short and sweet but had a huge impact.

There was an older couple sitting not too far away that seemed to be enjoying the show, Bonnie was walking past when she heard the wife say to her husband "Oh look dear they made up. I remember when we first started dating how many times we went through that it's nice to see young love."

"Is it ok if I join you?" Bonnie asked the older couple

"Yes of course dear." The lady said as she patted the towel next to her "Maybe you can give us some of the back story."

Bonnie gave them a shortened version of what Cassie had said.

"Now can you forgive me for being so pig headed about the whole mammogram thing?" Jon grinned, only if you seal it with a kiss. Cassie had a big grin as she wrapped her arms around Jon's neck and held him there until she was ready to end the kiss.

Bonnie could see that this makeup kiss was turning into so much more and knew Cassie would be embarrassed if she knew she had spectators. She got the couple to join her in clapping and cheering them on.

Cassie broke the kiss saw the spectators and laughed out loud, Jon had to turn around to see what she was seeing then started to laugh as well. Bonnie bid her new friends farewell and came back to join Jon and Cassie.

"So all is good with the lovebirds?" Bonnie was giggling

"Bonnie thank you so much, I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of this."

"Happy to help Cassie, I know a good thing when I see one." She nudged Jon

"So you won't mind if I steal your cousin away from you for the rest of the day?" Jon asked Bonnie

"No, please take her, let me enjoy the sun in peace." Bonnie teased

As they left hand in hand they stopped to introduce themselves to the older couple when the husband says "So now for the makeup sex right?" His wife playfully slapped his arm

"What?" exclaimed both Cassie and Jon

"Oh yes, my dear." The wife put in "It's tradition, to have makeup sex after every big fight."

"That's what makes arguing so much more fun." The husband put in

Cassie blushed as they both stood up and said their goodbyes.

They drove back to Cassie's place so she could change out of her swimsuit. When they got into the apartment, Cassie closed the door and gave the lock an audible click. Jon was watching her as she turned around and he recognized the look on her face. Cassie sauntered up to Jon, so what do you say we give this tradition a try?

Jon bent is head down to Cassie to give her a passionate kiss. He looked in her eyes as he hesitated in speaking his thoughts.

Cassie could tell he wanted to say something "what is it Jon?"

"Cassie, there's one other thing I've learned about myself over the last 24 hours and I'm not sure if I should be saying this so soon but I'll burst if I don't tell you."

"I love you Cassie Clark." Jon didn't wait for a response he pulled her in for a hug and hoped he didn't ruin things by saying it too soon.

Cassie hugged Jon for a moment in shock then pushed them apart and looked him in the eyes, she could see a bit of fear there, her eyes started to tear up "I love you too." They sealed that with a kiss too.

Jon couldn't help but smile reliving that memory.

Cassie slept through the night and most of the morning, she had had another nightmare but it didn't seem to last as long. Jon didn't disturb her sleep. In the morning Bonnie showed up with a large coffee for Jon and a story she knew he needed to hear.

Jon, last night I spoke to our grandma and uncle Joe about Cassie's situation and they told me a story I've never heard before.

Apparently when Cassie was about 9 or 10 she was at a convenience store with one of our older cousins and the store was held up and our cousin had been shot and killed. Jon, she witnessed the whole thing and the robbers never saw her because she was hiding under a counter. She had been hiding there for hours before she was found. She was traumatized for months and suddenly she got over it. She just blocked it out of her mind and no one ever brought it up again.

Jon let out a big sigh. This made sense. Poor Cassie to have to relive such hell. Bonnie couldn't stay long she was running late for work. She gave Jon a quick hug and walked over to Cassie gave her hair a gentle stroke and kissed her cousin on the forehead.

Jon was relieved to know there was a reason for why Cassie was so distraught and disturbed to find out the reason.

Cassie slept through the morning while Jon sat by and watched and nurses periodically stopped in to check on her. Jon needed a break and decided to go down to the cafeteria for lunch. Of course this was the exact time Cassie decided to wake up. She was having another nightmare that startled her awake. As soon as Cassie opened her eyes she knew she wasn't at home.

When Jon walked in he was startled to see Cassie hugging her knees to her chest at the head of the bed, she was using the pillow as a shield in front of her and her face was hidden behind it. Jon walked up to the bed cautiously. "Cassie?"

Cassie looked up with fear in her eyes. She recognized Jon right away which was a good sign. "Jon" Cassie said faintly. "I remember everything."

He sat on the bed. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

First, how is George? I know he was upset about losing his job but I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt anyone. Did anyone die?

Jon wasn't sure how much to reveal but decided he'd treat her like he always did. Nothing but the whole truth. George is in custody Jon started. Yes there is one man dead. It wasn't your boss, I think it was a co-worker that got in the way.

Cassie absorbed this information for a moment then nodded her head. Jon I have something else to tell you,

"I already know, Bonnie told me"

"How could Bonnie know, I didn't even know until yesterday" Cassie shrieked

Jon reached up to caress Cassie's cheek, she leaned in to the comfort of his hand "she spoke to your grandmother and uncle Joe, why don't you tell me what happened"

Cassie looked down for a moment thinking of how to start then looked directly into her husbands eyes. "I think it was right after my 9th birthday. My cousin Scott wanted to buy me some candy for my birthday so we went to the local gas station. We were standing between the chip aisle and coffee station when these men with guns came in shouting. Scott pushed me into the cupboard behind us which turned out to be under the sink. He told be to be very quiet. I didn't see anything else but I heard lots of shouting and a couple of loud bangs, then a thump near my door. I heard footsteps coming close, I remember being so scared Jon"

This was when Cassie realized she was still holding the pillow like a shield. She slowly handed the pillow to Jon. "The footsteps started fading away then the bell on the door chimed and all was quiet. I must have stayed there a couple of hours, I didn't dare move. Suddenly all sorts of people started showing up. I heard walkie-talkie's and lots of people talking but I was still too scared to come out of hiding. I'm not sure what inspired the officer to look under the sink. The door opened and the officer had his hand out to me. I didn't move at first. The officer helped me out and carried me to the ambulance. I was taken to the hospital, kept overnight and for months after I was seeing a therapist who kept wanting me to talk about what happened. I got so sick of talking about it I just stopped and when someone brought it up I just pretended I didn't know what they were talking about. I must have forgotten myself eventually. "

"Hearing George yelling and screaming and his shotgun going off totally brought me back to when I was 9 years old again."

When Cassie finished she was crying and visibly shaken but a lot more composed than Jon was expecting. He held her tight and tried to reassure her everything would be alright.

The nurse walking in surprised them both but not more than the nurse being surprised that Cassie was awake, Jon hadn't told them yet. "Let me tell your doctor you're awake" she did a quick turn on her heels and was out of there.

"Surprise " Cassie giggled

Jon sat with Cassie on the bed until the doctor arrived then quickly hopped off so the doctor could do his usual check over. "well let's see what do we have here heart rate good, blood pressure good, pupils good. Your cat scan came back normal. Now why don't you tell me what you remember."

Cassie then retold the story she had just told Jon.

This sounds like a job for a psychologist, we will keep you here overnight for observation so as long as everything continues normally and you show a healthy appetite we may just let you go home tomorrow" The doctor shook his finger at Cassie when he mentioned healthy appetite. Cassie rolled her eyes at that and Jon laughed. He knew how picky Cassie can be especially if it's not home made.

"Why don't we renegotiate after dinner?" Cassie hoped

"Sorry that's not negotiable " in walked a nurse with a tray of food "Let's start with lunch"

Cassie groaned as the doctor walked out

Jon took the slip of paper that lists all items on the tray "You're in luck, egg salad sandwich" Cassie cringed, she may like egg salad sandwiches but she doubted the hospital version would be very good.

Cassie made a valiant effort in eating as much as possible and Jon helped by sneaking in a bite or two. When the nurse took the tray she didn't look or seem to notice the state of the tray. "Darn I was hoping for some sort of reaction."

Word spread quickly at Cassie's work and at Central as the rest of the day was consumed with visitors. Cassie's best friend and coworker Jessica was eager to see her friend and find out what the heck happened. Jon took this time to take his partner Ponch to the coffee shop so Cassie could visit privately. Jon told Ponch and Cassie told Rebecca the whole story.

At dinner time Cassie tried to send Jon home but he refused to leave, he did however pick up some dinner so he could eat with her. He bought some items that Cassie loved and swapped them for some of the unrecognizable items on her tray. "I know it says there should be rice pudding on this tray but nothing here resembles even a terrible rice pudding"

Jon grinned as he spooned some sort of vanilla flavoured soupy stuff into his mouth. "it tastes ok" Cassie laughed. The evening continued with a boatload of visitors mostly from Central. Cousin Bonnie showed up and she and Cassie shared a very tight hug. "Cassie you had me so worried"

"I heard you talked to grandma, is she ok? She must be worried."

"I called grandma and uncle Joe back and let them know you're awake."

The evening passed quickly, next thing Cassie knew the nurse was coming in announcing visiting hours were over. Bonnie and Ponch bid their farewells and when Cassie started saying goodnight to Jon he took a firm stand that he was staying. Cassie put up her hand (which was a sign that he wouldn't win this argument). Hon I need you rested so that you can take me home in the morning and look after me there. They playfully argued for 15 minutes but Jon and Cassie knew she had won this argument. Jon still didn't leave until close to 10 pm when Cassie started showing signs of sleepiness . He tucked her in, kissed her on the forehead "You know I love you right?"

"Not as much as I love you" Cassie put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer for a good night kiss. Jon was off and Cassie closed her eyes for what she hoped would be a dreamless sleep. Cassie was in luck she slept for 4 solid hours before a terrible nightmare had her screaming herself awake. She screamed loud enough that a nurse came running in. The nurse saw Cassie was rattled, she was perspiring and breathing heavy. "Are you alright?" the nurse asked while taking hold of Cassie's wrist to take her pulse.

Cassie tried to settle herself down "yeah, it was just a dream" Cassie was still gulping down the air.

"Why don't we get you a sedative."

"No, no I'm ok." Cassie focused on getting her breathing under control.

The nurse took her blood pressure and temperature "Are you sure? It'll help you settle down."

Cassie looked the nurse in the eyes while proving her breathing was back to normal "I won't give the doctor any excuse to want to keep me here any longer than necessary"

"Ah yes, that I understand. Listen I'm about to go on break, why don't I sit here with you while you go back to sleep"

"No really, I'm ok"

"I have nothing to do anyway, let me get my book" before Cassie had a chance to respond the nurse was gone. Cassie was impressed with how much the nurses cared.

Cassie laid down and the nurse sat there reading her book. Cassie tried hard, but sleep just wouldn't come, she heard the nurse turning the pages in the book and heard the nurse leave when her break must have been over and anytime the nurses came in to check pulse and temperature Cassie pretended to have been sleeping. The nurses knew better of course but let Cassie believe she was fooling them. The night must have been almost over as the sky was starting to lighten Cassie sighed with relief, she made it through the night.

Breakfast arrived and Cassie grimaced at what looked like rubber eggs.

Jon walked into the room and almost giggled seeing the look on her face as she scrutinized breakfast. He casually walked up "What's for breakfast?"

"A kiss from you I hope" Cassie smiled

Jon was happy to oblige. "I brought you something"

Cassie eyed the travel mug with glee "Is that coffee?"

"Yup"

"From home?"

"yup" Jon grinned

"Made with our French press?" Cassie's voice was getting higher

"That's the one" Jon couldn't hold back anymore. He handed the coffee to Cassie and laughed when she sniffed it and groaned.

Cassie took her coffee very seriously. She took a sip and groaned again "Oh my, this is like heaven, thank you darling"

"Anything for you." Jon kissed the top of her head "Now tell me, how are we going to get through this breakfast so the doctor will release you"

Cassie sighed "Well everything is tolerable except that rubber that resembles eggs"

Jon took the fork and lifted the side of the egg "I'm going to have to agree with you there, let's save the good coffee to finish as a dessert"

Cassie quickly took another sip before Jon had a chance to take it away. Then tackled the rest of breakfast with renewed energy. All the while telling Jon about her nightmare and the discussion with the nurse. "Jon these nurses are so caring, they really go above and beyond"

When Cassie was almost done, the doctor walked in. Seeing Cassie eating and Jon standing far enough away to convince the doctor he wasn't helping his wife eat her breakfast pleased him. "It's good to see you with an appetite, I hear you had a rough night"

"Not too bad, only 1 nightmare."

"Well everything else looks good, so why don't I get the paperwork started so you two can go home"

"Thank you doctor" Jon and Cassie said in unison.

Cassie was getting quite restless as she waited not so patiently for her release papers. "It's been 2 hours what's taking so long "?

"Maybe they want you to stay for lunch." Jon teased

Cassie was giving her husband an evil glare when the nurse walked in with good news, she could go home. She got dressed so quickly she misaligned the buttons on her blouse. Jon was more than happy to undress and redress her.

Cassie gave all of the nurses a great big thank you hug with instructions to give the same to the night nurse that had stayed with her. They walked hand in hand down the hall with Jon carrying the flowers given to her by the gang at central.

Cassie was grateful to be home and was stunned by all the things that have happened in her life in the last 48 hours. She learned of a cousin she didn't know she had, learned of a traumatic event she had forgotten about, experienced a new traumatic event.

Jon insisted Cassie put her feet up on the couch and relax. Cassie finished a book and started a magazine before she just couldn't sit still any longer. She got up and was about to prepare dinner when she opened the fridge and saw at least five different meals already prepared. "Courtesy of our neighbours" Jon had just walked in from being out in the garage.

"I need something to do Jon, I can't sit still any longer"

"Ok let's go for a drive"

"where to?" Cassie grabbed her purse and followed Jon out the door

"Let's see where we end up" Jon grinned

Cassie loved the blue truck. She loved the colour, how high up she was and especially how safe she felt with Jon driving. She snuggled in close to him and put her hand on his knee where he joined hands with her. Jon took a scenic tour through the outskirts of town and ended up at the beach. They walked hand in hand along the beach watching the sun set. Cassie couldn't have asked for a more perfect ending to her day.

Jon's stomach growling was a sure sign it was time to go home. They dove in to the dishes left for them and had a bit of a buffet. One was a pasta dish which of course always makes Cassie sleepy so Jon tucked her in to bed.

At one point Jon woke up in the middle of the night and her side of the bed was empty. He went to investigate, she wasn't in the bathroom, kitchen or living room. Where the heck is she? He went back to the bedroom, bed is still empty. Looking around he finally saw her curled up on the floor partially hidden behind the closet door. Jon crouched down and carefully woke her "Cassie."

Cassie woke and looked up at Jon "I had a nightmare. "

"Let me help you up" he tucked her back into bed then went around to his side and spooned her, enveloping her into his protective embrace. No words were required, Cassie was asleep in moments.

The nightmares happened at least once every night. Sometimes Jon found out about them sometimes she was able to keep them secret. Sometimes Cassie would hide behind the closet door sometimes she would snuggle closer to Jon for comfort.

Her first appointment with her psychiatrist was a week after her release from the hospital. She told her everything including the nightmares so she prescribed something to help her sleep. Cassie was finally getting a goods night rest.

Three days later Jon noticed the difference "The bags under your eyes are gone." He said over their Saturday morning coffee.

"I was hoping my makeup had covered that evidence. Why didn't you tell me?"

"How come you didn't tell me how many nightmares you were really having?"

"Touche, I didn't want to worry you more about something we had no control over."

Jon got up kissed the top of her head and refilled both of their coffees "Honey, I'm going to worry no matter what."

The End


End file.
